


La última noche antes del resto de sus vidas

by Raayen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bubble Bath, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Horny Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Massage, Missing Scene, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, things you can do with a sponge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayen/pseuds/Raayen
Summary: "Ninguno de los dos tenía Salvación. Ninguno recibiría el Perdón. Era su última noche, su última cena, la última vez que compartirían juntos. Al fin se podían dejar llevar por la tentación."oMi idea de que pasó después de que Crowley lo invitara a pasar la noche en su apartamento





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The last night before the rest of their lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648120) by [Raayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayen/pseuds/Raayen)

Era una noche preciosa.

Se podría discutir que, comparado con el Apocalipsis de aquella tarde, incluso una de esas noches en que la niebla te impide ver más allá de unos pocos pasos se podría denominar una noche preciosa. Pero lo era por mérito propio. El cielo estaba despejado, colmado de estrellas, y en Tadfield el único ruido era del autobús que acababa de detenerse frente a la iglesia del pueblo.

Lo abordaron dos hombres que se sentaron juntos en mitad del autobús. A nadie pareció importarle que se hubieran subido sin pagar ni que olieran a vino y neumático quemado. Al fin y al cabo, era una noche preciosa. Los pasajeros no se iban a distraer con esos detalles.

Crowley miraba por la ventana el paisaje nocturno, intentando ubicarse. Para que el desvío funcionara debía realizar el milagro en el momento adecuado, aunque tampoco es que llegar a otro lugar le molestara. Podían arrendar una habitación de hotel y fingir que habían huido juntos. Seguiría quedando más cerca que Alfa Centauri.

A su lado, Azirafel estaba en silencio. Salvo el saludo que le había dirigido al conductor, no había vuelto a hablar desde que Crowley le había ofrecido que se quedara a pasar la noche en su piso. 

Aquello lo ponía nervioso.

¿Estaba yendo demasiado rápido? ¿Fue correcto mencionarle que su librería se había incendiado? Tal vez quería pasar la noche ahí de todas formas, lamentando su pérdida. Crowley lo habría hecho con su Bentley si hubiese sobrevivido algo de él después de la explosión. Una oleada de arrepentimiento lo golpeó, y se sintió estúpido por proponerle algo así. ¿Qué era, el seductor genérico de un bar, invitando a su conquista a pasar la noche en su departamento? 6000 años y Crowley aún no sabía cómo acercarse al ángel.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento de Crowley pasada la medianoche. Azirafel nunca había estado ahí, demasiado ocupado con sus libros y sus deberes para ir a visitar al demonio. Además, es difícil ir a visitar a alguien que ya se encuentra en la trastienda de tu librería con una copa de vino en la mano, guiñando el ojo para tentarte.

Por eso fue una sorpresa para el ángel sentir terror al acercarse a la puerta. Por supuesto, estaba entrando en los dominios de un ser de la oscuridad, pero aquello era ridículo. Jamás se había sentido así cerca de él. Pensó en Beelzebub, o Hastur, o incluso Miguel. Se lamentó no tener más tiempo, aunque fuese una noche de descanso, antes de lidiar con la venganza del Cielo y el Infierno. 

Azirafel suspiró agotado y tomó la muñeca de Crowley antes de que abriera la puerta. El demonio lo miró, intrigado y fascinado a partes iguales, alzando su ceja derecha por encima de los anteojos oscuros.

“Bueno ángel, al menos espera a que estemos dentro,” dijo, con una voz seductora que apenas ocultaba el nudo en la garganta. 

“¿Qué? ¡Crowley, no es momento para bromear! Hay peligro ahí dentro. Puedo sentirlo. Este lugar está colmado de terror.”

“Ah, claro, terror,” murmuró decepcionado. “No siento nada distinto. El mismo viejo apartamento de siempre. ¿Son fuerzas demoniacas las que sientes?”

“Bueno… no exactamente.” Dudó, soltando al demonio. No sentía maldad, aunque estar tanto tiempo cerca de Crowley podía haber atrofiado sus sentidos. No había bondad ahí dentro, al menos. “No se trata de los míos.”

“Pues de los míos tampoco. Creo que estás paranoico por lo de esta tarde,” dijo abriendo la puerta. “Creo que necesitas un poco de vino para tranquilizarte. O un masaje en la espalda,” añadió guiñándole un ojo, como el mejor de los seductores genéricos.

El demonio entró como un señor en sus dominios y las plantas del lugar empezaron a temblar. Entonces Azirafel comprendió.

“Crowley, ¿Qué le has hecho a tus plantas?”

“Las riego una vez por semana y de vez en cuando les hablo. Escuché en la radio que así crecen mejor. ¿Acaso no son preciosas?”

Azirafel lo miró, acusador. “Están aterradas.”

“Bueno, claro. No puedes tener plantas así de verdes sin un poco de disciplina.”

El ángel meneó la cabeza y suspiró con desaprobación. Seguía sintiéndose incómodo rodeado de tanto terror, pero la compañía del demonio lo valía. Siempre lo valía.

“¿Quieres algo de comer, ángel? Tengo comida gourmet en el refrigerador. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré.”

Azirafel se sonrojó, para su desgracia. Intentó convencerse de que el demonio hablaba de comida, pero aun así la oferta le revolvió el estómago. “Otra vez estás yendo demasiado rápido” pensó. “Pero ya no tenemos tiempo”. Tal vez era bueno ir rápido. 

Le sonrió, nervioso, y tragó un poco de saliva antes de responder. “Sorpréndeme.”

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Crowley. Lo guio hasta la sala de estar y le señaló el sillón de cuero, antes de desaparecer en la cocina. “Ponte cómodo. Vuelvo en un momento.”

El ángel se sentó en una de las esquinas del sillón y observó el lugar. Tenía estilo, de eso no cabía duda, y estaba rodeado de artefactos de última generación. Pero de alguna forma se sentía vacío, como si el demonio no habitara ese lugar y solo fuera de paso para torturar a sus plantas. Había mucho más de Crowley en su vieja librería. Su presencia se sentía en todo el lugar. Cuando Azirafel lo extrañaba, bastaba con cerrar los ojos en la trastienda para sentirlo junto a él.

“Romanée-Conti, cosecha del ‘45,” lo interrumpió Crowley, con una botella en su mano derecha. “Y algo para acompañar.”

Ese algo para acompañar era una tabla de quesos finos, jamón, aceitunas, uvas y frutos secos. En un rincón había galletas saladas y un pocillo con miel. Azirafel se mordió el labio inferior. El demonio sabía cómo tentarlo.

“Ahora angelito,” comenzó, mientras se recostaba en el espacio libre del sillón, “cuéntame qué piensas hacer con la librería.”

Era una pregunta directa, sabía. Y dolorosa. Esperaba no arruinar los ánimos del ángel echando sal en la herida, pero necesitaba saber. Porque si Azirafel tenía planes, significaba que había esperanza. Crowley necesitaba esperanza. Pero cuando vio el rostro de su amigo oscurecerse, supo que no había nada a qué aferrarse.

“La librería…” se detuvo, y bebió un sorbo de vino tinto “la librería… no creo que sirva de algo reconstruirla. Los libros se perdieron en el incendio.” 

“Puedes obtener nuevos libros. Podríamos buscar los que no estén tan estropeados y arreglarlos. Estoy seguro de que un par de seres sobrenaturales pueden lidiar con libros chamuscados.”

“Aun así…” su voz se convirtió en un susurro, “no creo que llegue a la reinauguración.”

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante. Pero Crowley insistió.

“Es el Cielo,” intentó, “y tú eres un Principado. Fuiste el ángel de la Puerta Este. No pueden hacerte desaparecer.”

“¿No pueden, Crowley? Impedimos su Gran Guerra. Viste a Gabriel. No lo van a perdonar.”

“Si, pero… ¿Dios estará de acuerdo?”

“No creo que importe. Están actuando por su cuenta. Antes del incendio me acorralaron en un callejón y me golpearon.”

“Te… ¿Qué?” Su voz estaba cargada de sorpresa e indignación.

“Si… bien, eso.” Hizo una pausa para pinchar una aceituna antes de continuar. “Sospechaban de mí y me amenazaron. Ahora que saben lo que hice no se van a detener en un par de golpes.”

“Pero… la de arriba...” intentó por última vez, su voz quebrada. Sabía que a él le esperaba el Agua Bendita. Había sellado su destino con Ligur. Pero Azirafel…

El ángel hizo un par de círculos con su copa y vio girar el vino, melancólico. “Tal vez es parte del plan inefable.” Sugirió sin mucho convencimiento.

“Y una mierda el plan inefable.”

Azirafel estaba demasiado cansado para indignarse por la blasfemia del demonio. Exhausto por el esfuerzo físico y espiritual de poseer una humana. Agotado emocionalmente por los últimos once años empeñado en detener el Apocalipsis. Pero sobre todo cansado de la rigidez del Cielo. Del empeño de ambos bandos por acabar con los otros. De la indiferencia de la de arriba, que había creado a los humanos y luego los había dejado a merced de los ángeles, criaturas indolentes que solo los veían como daño colateral de su Gran Guerra. Sintió asco.

“Y una mierda el plan inefable,” repitió, rebelde.

Crowley volvió a llenar sus copas y siguieron bebiendo en silencio. De vez en cuando Azirafel pinchaba un queso, una uva, y masticaba con rabia mal contenida. El demonio se sentía desolado.

Pasaron más de una hora en ese silencio compartido, llenando sus copas con una botella que había quedado vacía cuarenta minutos atrás. Por fin, Azirafel habló.

“Creo que aceptaré tu oferta,” dijo, llevándose un trozo de Stilton a los labios. Hizo una pausa para saborear el queso antes de continuar. “La del masaje,” aclaró.

Crowley lo miró ligeramente desconcertado. No tanto porque el ángel saliera con el tema del masaje horas después de habérselo sugerido medio en broma, sino por el tono con el que lo había dicho. No había un rastro de la melancolía previa en su rostro. Azirafel estaba determinado a recibir ese masaje. Y el demonio no se lo negaría, ni aunque el Anticristo se pusiera en medio.

“Sí, sí, ablotu… abstolusa… claro.” Dijo, poniendo rápidamente la copa de vino en la mesa, que estalló con el impacto. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. “Ponte cómodo. Y yo… ergh… sí.”

Azirafel se levantó y dejó su chaqueta sobre una mesa. Luego luchó con los botones de su chaleco, tambaleándose, demasiado concentrado en desabrocharlos para recordar que podía hacer que se desabrocharan. O tal vez, era parte del plan inefable que había trazado su cerebro borracho, ocultándolo incluso de él mismo. Porque cuando levantó la vista, frustrado con el tercer botón, vio a Crowley casi encima. El demonio le ayudó con el resto de los botones lo mejor que pudo. 

En otras palabras, no lo ayudó para nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos de codazos, tironeos, choques de manos, abrochar sin querer un par de botones y desabrochar otros, ambos declararon tácitamente que habían sido vencidos por el chaleco y se quedaría dónde estaba. Volvieron al sillón, derrotados. 

Azirafel tomó la botella de vino, que estaba llena hasta el tope, y se sentó de espaldas al demonio. Sintió las manos de Crowley sobre la camisa y se estremeció. Para distraerse, intentó consolar a las plantas.

“En el fondo no es malo,” les intentaba decir, medio balbuceo, medio pensamiento, “solo un poco rudo a veces. No les hará daño.”

Sus palabras eran sinceras y cargadas de buena voluntad, desconocedor de la extensión del temor que Crowley les había infligido. En su opinión, el demonio era tan suave como las manos que masajeaban sus hombros. Manos firmes, sí, implacables con la tensión que había acumulado en la última semana. Pero suaves a pesar de todo. 

Cerró los ojos.

El masaje se sentía como una caricia sobre su ropa, los dedos de Crowley bajando por sus vértebras, trazando círculos con sus pulgares, apretando suavemente sus costados, demasiado blandos por los milenios de indulgencia con la comida, y luego subiendo, subiendo, hasta llegar a su cuello y esta vez sí, realmente era una caricia, sus manos imposiblemente suaves recorriendo su cuello y haciéndole contener el aliento.

Suspiró.

Detrás de él, sintió como su amigo se tensaba. Las manos se detuvieron, culpables, en sus hombros, como si hubiese sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

En cierto sentido, sí lo había hecho.

Sintió el cambio de peso en sus hombros cuando Crowley intentó retirar sus manos, pero Azirafel fue más rápido y las tomó, las acercó a su boca y las besó. Besó sus nudillos, los dedos que lo habían acariciado, el dorso de sus manos, sus muñecas. Luego entrelazó los dedos con los del demonio y se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Crowley no dijo nada. Cuando sintió los labios del ángel sobre su piel, no intentó impedirlo. Aquello era un milagro, y temía que cualquier cosa que hiciera sería una intervención demoniaca. 

Pero cuando sintió a su amigo recostarse sobre él, guiando sus manos entrelazadas para que lo rodearan, el demonio cumplió. Lo abrazó con fuerza, para sentirlo cerca, para que nunca más se separara de él, para no perderlo. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos y, en otro plano, lo cubrió con sus alas para protegerlo del mundo. En ese instante era de él, con su cabeza tan cerca del corazón y su cabello rozándole la barbilla.

* * *

Azirafel despertó en brazos de Crowley, camino a su habitación. Pasaron junto a plantas que se estremecieron como vasallos al pasar un rey tirano. Hizo una nota mental para hacer algo al respecto, pero luego la descartó, rendido. En poco tiempo nadie las molestaría.

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?,” murmuró.

El rostro de Crowley se tensó una fracción de segundo, para pasar luego a una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

“Cerca de las cuatro. Te dormiste durante el masaje y pensé que descansarías mejor aquí.”

“Oh…” Azirafel notó lo que el demonio ocultaba y se preguntó si había pasado antes. _Demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, _pensó. Fingió una sonrisa. “Que descuidado. No suelo dormir.”

“Deberías intentarlo.”

“¿Ahora?”

“Claro… ¿Cuándo más?” La sonrisa de Crowley estaba a punto de romperse. “Podrías dormir hasta el mediodía. O más, si quieres. Una vez dormí un siglo ¿Sabes? Gran experiencia. Mucho mejor que el sushi.”

Intentó reír. No pudo.

“No creo…” el alcohol y el cansancio le nublaban las ideas. Necesitaba serenarse. “No creo que a los de arriba les agrade encontrarme en la cama con un demonio.”

Crowley dejó de sonreír. Habían llegado a la habitación. “Ángel, a tus jefes les va a importar una mierda donde te encuentren. Que estés en la cama _de_ un demonio no hará diferencia a estas alturas.”

Azirafel sabía que tenía razón, pero es que a él tampoco le importaba que los encontraran juntos. Es más,_ quería_ que los encontraran de esa forma. Sería su último acto de rebeldía. Su último acto de amor. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Necesitaba que Crowley diera el siguiente paso.

Solo que no lo hizo. En vez de eso, lo depositó en mitad de la cama, con suavidad, y se arrodilló para sacarle los zapatos. Luego le desabrochó el chaleco, que esta vez no opuso resistencia, y se lo quitó. No hubo caricias. No hubo roces innecesarios. Crowley lo arropó en silencio y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Azirafel tragó saliva. 

“¿Dónde vas?” preguntó con la voz temblorosa. _Por favor no te vayas._

“Voy a darme un baño.” El demonio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, despreocupado. “Nunca he usado el de este piso y pienso que es un buen momento para estrenarlo.”

Azirafel sentía como la oportunidad se escapaba entre sus dedos. Intentó aferrarla.

“¿Y luego?” preguntó.

“Luego,” Crowley hizo un gesto al aire, como si aquello no tuviese importancia, “probablemente vaya a descansar los ojos al sillón.” Sonrió. “Estaré atento por si tenemos visitas.”

“Entiendo.” Sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad. Realmente necesitaba serenarse. “Esperaba…” hizo una pausa para juntar valor antes de continuar, “esperaba que me acompañaras. Aquí,” dijo, golpeteando torpemente el colchón. “Hay suficiente espacio para los dos. Cuando vuelvas de tu baño podríamos…”

“¿Podríamos qué, ángel?” Lo interrumpió el demonio con la voz cargada de malicia.

Azirafel se mordió el labio. Había un motivo por el que los ángeles no se dedicaban a las tentaciones, y lo estaba entendiendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Sintió nauseas. Pero continuó. “Podríamos compartir el lecho. Como los humanos,” susurró. Le faltaba el aire. “Me gustaría… experimentar una noche contigo. Podría esforzarme para que lo disfrutaras.”

Crowley lo miró durante unos segundos y Azirafel se sintió pequeño, como si el demonio lo estuviera juzgando y no le gustara lo que veía. La sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro. ¿Acaso él no quería lo mismo? ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba dura.

“Experimentar,” el rostro de Crowley era de concreto. “Esforzarte. Escúchate, Azirafel. Eres un ángel y yo un demonio ¿Recuerdas? Por eso no querías huir conmigo. Y ahora me pides compartir el lecho.” Bufó. “Como humanos_.”_

“Crowley…” suplicó Azirafel.

“Bebiste demasiado, ángel. No digas cosas de las que te arrepentirás por la mañana.” _Que no recordarás por la mañana_, pensó con amargura. “Buenas noches.”

El demonio dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Azirafel quedó solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí... muchas gracias por leer! Debería subir el capítulo que falta mañana, después de editarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Agradecería cualquier comentario para seguir mejorando c:  
Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley caminó hacia el baño, frustrado. Con un gesto abrió el paso del agua caliente y vio como la bañera se llenaba de burbujas. Dejó sus lentes sobre el estanque del inodoro y comenzó a desvestirse, lanzando la ropa con rabia hacia un costado de la habitación.

Durante milenios había tenido que esforzarse para ganar la confianza del ángel. Para forjar un acuerdo, para trabajar juntos, para entablar una amistad. Incluso en los últimos años, cuando ya era común compartir su tiempo -y su bebida- Crowley seguía sintiendo que cualquier paso en falso lo alejaría

Hubiera sido increíblemente fácil permitir que algo más sucediera, esforzarse un poco y quizás, con un poco de suerte – o persuasión o fuerza- arrebatarle la pureza al ángel. Podías conseguir un puesto como duque del infierno por una hazaña así. En su caso, tal vez conseguiría el perdón.

¿Pero qué sería de Azirafel?

Antes del Armagedón, quizás lo hubiesen expulsado. Otro ángel caído, directo al pozo de sulfuro, putrefacción y maldad que era el Infierno. No habría sobrevivido. A Crowley le había tomado milenios forjarse un nombre ahí abajo, y Azirafel simplemente no tenía lo que se necesitaba. Habría terminado como juguete de los demonios.

No podía hacerle eso.

Además… ¿De qué le servía ser recordado como el demonio que se aprovechó de un ángel? Él no quería eso. No le interesaba su pureza, ni ser un duque del Infierno, ni ganarse el reconocimiento de un montón de demonios atrapados en el siglo XIV. Era feliz con la compañía de Azirafel, compartiendo una cena en el Ritz o una botella de champagne a la luz de la luna, riendo de tonterías, sus ojos brillando cuando le cumplía un capricho, su sonrisa traviesa, la forma en que, pese a todo, lo miraba de forma coqueta.

No iba a traicionarlo solo porque había bebido de más.

Así que había trazado una línea invisible cuando lo abrazó. Se deshizo del alcohol en su cuerpo y se conformó con sentirlo en sus brazos. Luego lo llevó a su habitación, y como otras veces, fingió que nada había pasado. Era el acuerdo tácito que tenía con Azirafel. Ambos se encargaban de poner límites cuando el otro perdía el rumbo. Irónicamente, era la única forma en que podían seguir juntos.

Terminó de desvestirse y extendió sus alas frente al espejo. Lo observaron un par de ojos amarillos, con las pupilas rasgadas. Plumas negras flotaron junto a su rostro. El ser que tenía en frente parecía un hombre, pero no del todo. Demasiados huesos, colocados en el orden incorrecto. Sus pecas en realidad eran escamas diminutas que salpicaban su cuerpo. Sus pies estaban a medio camino entre una cola y un zapato de piel. No tenía la belleza de un ángel, ni la simplicidad de un humano. Era un monstruo, como todos los seres que se corrompían en el Infierno. Crowley también odiaba eso.

Él no quería caer, ni luchar en la Gran Guerra, ni pasar el resto de su eternidad sirviendo a Satán. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer ser un ángel otra vez. Ambos bandos eran la misma basura con diferente color. Lo que Crowley quería era ser libre.

Crowley anhelaba la libertad de los humanos.

Así que borró sus escamas e hizo su mejor esfuerzo con los ojos. Convirtió sus extremidades inferiores en pies. Luego desapareció sus alas y notó que no estaba solo.

“Eres hermoso como demonio, querido,” dijo el ángel a sus espaldas, caminando hacia él. “No deberías ocultarlo.”

“Y tú no deberías espiar a las personas mientras están en el baño.” ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? “¿No te dije que durmieras, ángel? Bebiste demasiado.”

Intentó disfrazar su sorpresa con indignación, pero en vez de eso su voz salió dura y un poco cruel. Temió haberse pasado cuando lo vio detenerse, con una sombra de duda en el rostro. Se giró hacia él. “¿Qué haces aquí, angelito?”, le preguntó con una voz más dulce.

Azirafel estaba a dos metros de él y lo miraba a los ojos sin hablar, sonrojado. Crowley dio un paso para acortar la distancia y lo vio estremecerse. ¿Debía cubrirse? Algo le dijo que no. Él sabía perfectamente cómo lo iba a encontrar cuando fue a buscarlo al baño. _Y lo había observado_.

“¿A qué estás jugando, ángel?”

“No estoy jugando a nada,” le respondió con indignación. “Solo quería…”

Desvió la mirada. Crowley dio otro paso. Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos habló.

“Quería disculparme,” dijo por fin, “por mi… escandalosa sugerencia de hace un rato. No sé en qué estaba pensando.”

Crowley miró su rostro y supo que mentía. Era evidente que el ángel sabía en qué estaba pensando, porque seguía pensando en eso en aquel momento. Y tenía el descaro de mostrarse avergonzado…

Al demonio se le escapó una sonrisa, divertido.

“Sí, muy escandaloso,” dijo en un tono burlón. Azirafel no se dio cuenta.

“Espero que esto no perjudique nuestra amistad,” continuó más seguro de sí mismo, todo compostura y formalidad. “Obviamente el vino me afectó de mala manera. Sabes que nunca diría algo así.”

Crowley intentó contener la risa. Falló.

“Sí, sí,” dijo entre risas, “seguro que no.”

“¿Crowley? Estoy intentando disculparme. ¿Por qué te estás burlando?”

“No me estoy burlando,” dijo, antes de contener el aire para dejar de reír, “pero encuentro divertidísimo que digas eso.”

“¿Y por qué sería, Crowley?” preguntó Azirafel, genuinamente ofendido.

“Porque me lo has propuesto durante mil años, más o menos.”

“Yo nunca…”

“Tú casi nunca.” Le corrigió. “Pero a veces sí.”

Azirafel lo miró desconcertado. Había dejado de sonrojarse, y en vez de eso su rostro se estaba volviendo pálido.

“Mira,” intentó tranquilizarlo, “solo han sido un par de veces. Nada importante. Y no ha ocurrido nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.”

“¿Por qué no, Crowley?”

No podía creer qué le estuviera preguntando eso. ¿Qué pensaba de él? “Ángel, me conoces. Sabes que nunca haría nada que no quisieras. Ni siquiera en el fin del mundo. Ni siquiera ahora.”

“¿Y si yo quisiera?”

“Estabas ebrio. Siempre.”

“Ahora no lo estoy.”

No, no lo estaba. _Y se lo estaba pidiendo_. Crowley sintió como el aire había abandonado sus pulmones de golpe y, de haberlo necesitado para vivir, la sensación de ahogo le habría impedido pensar. Pero no era humano, para su desgracia. Así que _decidió_ que no quería pensar en eso y caminó hacia la bañera.

“Voy a darme un baño.” Tenía la boca seca. “Puedes quedarte, ssi quieres. Traer un assiento. Ver el essspectáculo.” Se sentó dándole la espalda a Azirafel, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Tomó una pausa antes de continuar, consciente de su siseo nervioso. “O acompañarme aquí dentro. Hay suficiente espacio para los doss. Podría continuar con el massaje. Podría-”

La frase se cortó en su garganta con un sonido ronco cuando sintió una esponja entrar en contacto con su piel desnuda. Paralizado, logró ver por el rabillo del ojo a Azirafel, arrodillado detrás de él, con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos. ¿Siempre había sido tan sigiloso, o era Crowley el que estaba poco atento? Admitió, no sin dificultad, que se trataba de lo último. En aquel momento era demasiado consciente de que estaba desnudo, expuesto a la vista y tacto del ángel que se encontraba a sus espaldas, con apenas un pedazo de metal de separación. Y lo deseaba, y se lo había dicho, y aunque se lo había dicho antes, aquello era distinto. No era el deseo borroso de una noche con demasiado alcohol en el cuerpo, ni el destello claro pero efímero cuando Crowley se inclinaba demasiado cerca del ángel para molestarlo. Era un deseo que llenaba la habitación y se le metía en los poros y no lo dejaba pensar con normalidad.

Azirafel deslizó la esponja desde su hombro a su brazo derecho, en un movimiento tan suave que bien podría ser una caricia. Al llegar a su codo se detuvo y deshizo el camino, para luego volver a bajar, una y otra vez. Cuando se sintió conforme, tomó la esponja con su mano izquierda y apoyó la derecha en el hombro de Crowley, que se tensó con el contacto inesperado, pero se relajó al sentir el tacto de la esponja en su otro brazo.

Hasta ese minuto ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar, temerosos de romper el hechizo de ese momento con palabras absurdas. Todo lo que se tenía que decir ya se había dicho, y ambos habían tomado su decisión.

Azirafel la había tomado horas atrás, cuando aceptó pasar la noche en el piso de Crowley. Llevaba fantaseando con algo así desde el momento en que le había rescatado de los nazis, y tal vez desde antes, aunque se negara a admitirlo. Sabía que aquello sellaría su caída, pero, había pensado en el camino a Londres, ¿qué importaba caer, si ya había sido rechazado por el Cielo? ¿Acaso el Infierno lo aceptaría, después de lo que había hecho aquella tarde? ¿Acaso alguien seguía llevando la cuenta de sus milagros y sus pecados? 

Crowley, en cambio, había tomado su decisión minutos atrás, cuando sintió el deseo que provenía del ángel. Durante años, había jugado a tentar a Azirafel, con la seguridad que otorga el apostar a perdedor. Sabía que el ángel nunca lo aceptaría -no consciente, al menos, que es cuando le importaba- y por tanto Crowley había podido interpretar su papel de seductor genérico por siglos. Se conformaba con saber que el ángel lo deseaba y sentir, muy de vez en cuando, ese deseo flotar entre los dos por algunos minutos, antes de que Azirafel se esforzara en suprimirlo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se trataba de lo opuesto. El ángel no ocultaba su deseo, y, al contrario, era quien estaba tentándolo. Crowley sintió agua tibia cubriendo su cuerpo y un par de manos anchas recorriéndolo para sacar los restos de jabón. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el tacto de Azirafel, entregándole en silencio su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía Salvación. Ninguno recibiría el Perdón. Era su última noche, su última cena, la última vez que compartirían juntos. Al fin se podían dejar llevar por la tentación.

Cuando Crowley volvió a abrir los ojos notó que estaban en penumbras, iluminados por pequeñas luces que flotaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas. Escuchó a Azirafel depositar algo en las cerámicas del baño y se giró para verlo, inclinado, tomando nuevamente la esponja. Cuando se levantó se encontraron de frente, y el demonio pudo admirar su rostro iluminado por las luces y sus ojos imposiblemente brillantes. Se atrevió a tocar una mejilla con su mano húmeda y acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar, mientras se perdía en la belleza del ángel.

Azirafel colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca de Crowley y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. Cuando se separaron, vieron que ambos sonreían.

Crowley volvió a girarse, tomando la mano izquierda de Azirafel para colocarla justo sobre su corazón. La mano libre del ángel también se deslizó sobre su pecho, frotándolo con una esponja que llenaba su cuerpo de espuma y cosquillas. Si tuviera que describir lo que sentía, hubiera dicho húmedo y suave y cálido y _maravilloso_.

En los primeros siglos de la humanidad, Crowley se había dedicado a recorrer el mundo y conocer las culturas nacientes. Había probado sus comidas, sus bebidas y sus costumbres, y también había probado a algunos hombres y mujeres. Todo, salvo algunos brebajes, le había provocado una sensación general de desinterés. Con el tiempo – y en gran parte, por la compañía de Azirafel – había disfrutado de la comida, aunque cuando se encontraba solo se dedicaba principalmente a beber. Se había preguntado, durante años, si la influencia del ángel también le haría disfrutar más las_ otras _cosas.

Incluso en las noches que se sentía particularmente solo y creativo, no había podido imaginarse que podría disfrutar tanto con una esponja. Pero entonces, sin realmente querer provocarlo, Azirafel rozó uno de sus pezones y Crowley gimió. El golpe eléctrico fue tan inesperado como placentero, y se dio cuenta que incluso el ángel se había sorprendido. Habían escuchado sobre estimulaciones – era imposible convivir con humanos y no estar familiarizado con sus zonas erógenas- pero cuando Crowley lo había intentado no había sentido más que una comezón molesta.

Los cuerpos de ángeles y demonios no estaban diseñados para la reproducción, así que nadie se había preocupado de conectar bien los cables antes de mandarlos a la Tierra. Crowley entendió que en ese momento era el deseo de ambos el que estaba haciendo el trabajo, despertando zonas inertes y guiándolos a ambos por un camino de placer que los humanos habían recorrido por 6000 años. Y solo tenían un par de horas para ponerse al día.

Sintió como la esponja bajaba hasta su estómago, trazando movimientos circulares sobre su vientre plano. Para llegar hasta ahí, Azirafel había tenido que inclinarse hasta pegar su pecho a la espalda de Crowley. Los botones de la camisa rozaron sus vértebras y la tela mojada dejaba adivinar la piel cálida que ocultaba. Los rizos del ángel rozaban su mejilla y si prestaba atención podía escuchar su respiración, acelerada. “Todo o nada,” pensó, materializando algo que hizo que Azirafel lanzara un grito ahogado y soltara la esponja en la bañera.

“Pensé que te gustaría ver cuánto me gusta lo que estás haciendo,” intentó bromear.

Azirafel tardó unos segundos en contestar, aún sorprendido. “Pude oír lo mucho que te gustaba, querido,” le respondió por fin, en un tono burlón, “no tenías por qué _esforzarte._”

“De cualquier forma,” continuó, levantándose, “creo que tendré que detenerme. Desde esta posición no puedo alcanzar el resto de tu cuerpo. Creo que tendrás que continuar solo.”

Crowley lo miró por un instante, confundido. Pero entonces vio las mejillas sonrojadas del ángel, su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y supo que eso no era todo. Azirafel no quería detenerse. _Quería que Crowley le pidiera que no se detuviera_. Sintió algo estremecerse en su vientre bajo y sonrió.

“Podrías meterte conmigo en la bañera. Aquí,” dijo, separando las piernas hasta quedar en una posición explícita incluso con las burbujas. “Hay suficiente espacio para los dos, y tendrías acceso a todo mi cuerpo.”

Azirafel suspiró, como si aquello fuese una decisión de vida o muerte. “Lamentablemente, querido mío, si hago eso el traje se va a arruinar. Sabes que lo tengo hace más de un siglo y no quiero arriesgarme a que le pase lo mismo que a mi camisa.”

Crowley miró la camisa en cuestión. Estaba mojada y se le pegaba a Azirafel, dejando entrever sus curvas y las zonas más oscuras de su pecho. Miró su rostro y vio que sus labios hinchados se habían curvado en un puchero, pero sus ojos seguían brillantes, a la espera de lo que ambos anhelaban.

“Oh, cierto, tu traje,” fingió, como si el traje le importara algo en ese momento.

“Aunque, bueno,” continuó el ángel, como si la idea se le acabara de ocurrir, “nadie se mete a una bañera con ropa. Y eso solucionaría el problema del traje.”

“Suena razonable”, graznó Crowley.

Azirafel esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Lo miró a los ojos mientras sus manos bajaban por su torso desabrochando los botones, revelando poco a poco sus formas voluptuosas. El ángel podía hacer desaparecer su ropa en un parpadeo, pero estaba tomando el camino lento, con la intuición del efecto que eso tendría. Crowley podía sentir su propio deseo en la habitación, una niebla espesa que se le alojaba en la garganta. Cuando Azirafel desabrochó sus pantalones, el deseo escapó de su cuerpo con un quejido ronco.

Los pantalones se deslizaron por un par de piernas blancas como dos torres de marfil. Crowley quedó hipnotizado mirándolas, hambriento, con ganas de _devorarlas_. Su visión fue interrumpida cuando Azirafel se sacó los zapatos y apartó los pantalones con sus pies descalzos. El ángel estaba prácticamente desnudo, con unos calzoncillos tapando sus partes íntimas, que se adivinaban como formas abultadas bajo la tela blanca.

“¿Haciendo un essfuerzo para impresionarme, ángel?” preguntó, mirando descaradamente la entrepierna de Azirafel, que se mordió el labio por la vergüenza.

“Es cosa de Adán. Me entregó el cuerpo que se imaginaba que tendría. Nadie le dijo que los ángeles eran asexuados.”

“Que fortuna.”

Azirafel se quedó inmóvil un momento, con las manos en el elástico de la ropa interior. Con las luces tenues flotando a su alrededor parecía una pintura renacentista, todo luces y sombras y carne y curvas y deseo. Crowley no sabía si debía decir algo para incentivarlo, o, por el contrario, eso lo haría dudar aún más de seguir. Así que lo miró en silencio, grabando ese instante en su mente para que lo acompañara cuando el Infierno quisiera acabar con él. Haría más llevaderos sus últimos momentos.

Pero entonces Azirafel también bajó esa prenda, revelando la carne prohibida que había debajo, gruesa y jugosa y _perfecta_. Crowley se lamió los labios, queriendo engullir aquella parte del ángel en un solo bocado, como si fuese la presa de una serpiente. Azirafel se deslizó al interior de la bañera y se sentó en el extremo opuesto, mirándolo excitado y nervioso.

Se contemplaron en silencio, con sus piernas desnudas tocándose bajo el agua, a la espera de que el otro diera el siguiente paso. Crowley decidió que era su turno. Tomó la esponja que había junto a él y gateó hasta colocarse de rodillas entre las piernas de Azirafel. Apoyó su mano izquierda en el borde de la bañera, sintiendo el roce de los cuerpos al inclinarse sobre el ángel, y dedicó la derecha a trazar pequeños movimientos por el cuello que se ofrecía a sus caricias. Sintió su aliento, tan cálido, tan dulce, tan cerca, sobre sus labios, y realmente ¿Qué le impedía acercarse?

“¿Estás sseguro?” susurró, y una parte de él no quería hacer la pregunta, aterrado de que el ángel cambiara de parecer.

Azirafel no respondió. En vez de eso cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Crowley, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia él hasta quedar completamente cubierto por su cuerpo. El toque de sus labios le provocó un escalofrío placentero que empezó en su boca y terminó en la punta de sus pies, entrelazados con los del ángel.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando cada instante con la satisfacción de alguien que ha esperado milenios por ese momento. Crowley recorrió el borde de los labios blandos y húmedos de Azirafel con su lengua, saboreándolo, hasta que se separaron permitiéndole el paso al territorio prohibido que ocultaban. Bebió de su boca como si contuviera la más sublime de las ambrosías, mientras sus manos recorrían hasta el último centímetro de piel del ángel. Aquello era maravilloso y placentero y se sentía tan, tan feliz, que la revelación de que perdería todo en unas horas le rompió el corazón.

_Por favor, no me quites esto._ – Rezó en silencio, mientras las manos de Azirafel acariciaban sus brazos, su espalda, su torso, sus piernas. - _Ya me quitaste tu Gracia y tu Amor cuando me expulsaste de tu lado, pero no me quites también su Gracia y su Amor. Es todo lo que tengo. Es todo lo que quiero. Sabes que nunca pertenecí al Infierno, y tal vez tampoco pertenecí al Cielo. Pero pertenezco junto a él. Por favor no nos separes. Por favor. No permitiste que destruyeran el mundo. Por favor. No permitas que nos destruyan a nosotros. Por favor. Al menos sálvalo a él. Ha sido tan bueno, tal vez el único ángel que ha sido bueno con tu creación, y lo van a hacer desaparecer. Es tu hijo. Y yo también lo fui alguna vez. Si aún hay algo de compasión en tu inefable frialdad, por favor, protégelo. Por favor. Por favor. Por fav-_

La oración fue reemplazada por un gemido cuando las manos de Azirafel encontraron su miembro y lo acariciaron de manera inexperta. Se separó de su boca buscando aire, pero el deseo de ambos había cargado la habitación a tal punto que se hacía difícil respirar. Vio el rostro sonrojado del ángel, y su mirada perdida en el placer, y decidió que había cosas más importantes que respirar. Apenas consciente de lo que hacía besó las mejillas de Azirafel, y su frente, y su nariz, y otra vez su boca, mientras sentía como el ritmo en su entrepierna se había acelerado y tenía que separarse otra vez para gritar.

Tomó el rostro de Azirafel con su mano izquierda y buscó a ciegas bajo el agua, hasta escuchar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Vio su rostro deformado por el placer y aceleró el ritmo hasta equipararlo al que sentía en su propio cuerpo, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de la boca del ángel. Sintió una mano en su espalda, apretándolo, y comprendió, porque el también sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a algo para no perderse en ese mar de gozo.

Se sentía al límite, sus cuerpos imposiblemente juntos y ellos entrelazados en una maraña de extremidades, dándose placer, escuchando los sollozos de Azirafel y sus propios gemidos en un coro de que dejaría en vergüenza los cantos de los arcángeles, porque ellos jamás sentirían un amor tan puro y real y terrenal como el que sentían ahora mismo, entregándose el uno al otro, sin límites entre el cuerpo y el alma, olvidando sus diferencias y sintiéndose como uno, como si encontraran aquella mitad perdida hace tanto tiempo. Sintió su placer mezclado con el de Azirafel en su propia piel, en su interior, y su amor y su deseo y vio su rostro y las luces y dorado y blanco, blanco, blanco…

Parecía que flotaba en la bañera, como una hoja en medio del mar. Un instante y un siglo después volvió y pudo abrir los ojos. Se encontró de frente con ojos dorados y un rostro delgado que lo miraban con sorpresa. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

“No pensé que fuese posible,” se escuchó decir.

“Entonces ellos tampoco lo pensarán,” respondió, con la voz de Azirafel.

* * *

Caminaron juntos hacia la cama, limpios y secos, con sus cuerpos correctos. Aunque era mucho más seguro quedarse en el cuerpo del otro, necesitaban _sentir_. Crowley siempre había dormido con un pijama de satín negro y Azirafel nunca había tenido la necesidad de dormir, pero esa noche ambos se acostaron desnudos y se buscaron bajo las sábanas. Durmieron abrazados, sintiendo el calor y el amor y los restos de deseo del otro, soñando con que habría otras veces, con que tenían la eternidad para ellos.

Había esperanza. Y tenían Fe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia. Tenía la idea de que había pasado esa noche desde que salió la serie, pero me tomó mucho tiempo lograr trasladarlo a palabras. Estoy un poco oxidada, pero se siente bien volver a escribir, después de tantos años!  
Por si alguien lo notó, la oración de Crowley está levemente inspirada en la canción "Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want" de The Smiths. Siento que refleja perfectamente a Crowley, al menos con respecto a Azirafel.  
Creo que eso es todo. De verdad espero que les haya gustado.  
Que estén bien~


End file.
